


Happy Valentines, asshole

by Chi_Chi25



Series: Despise [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Chi25/pseuds/Chi_Chi25
Summary: Just a very small little story about Vox and Val on Valentines Day.Edit:I might consider writing a smut chapter to go with this later.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Despise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624042
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

A yawn leaves Vox as he sat next to Valentino. The pimp currently typing away on his phone. He figured the man wasn’t really paying that much attention to much else. So it definitely threw the TV off when he spoke. 

“ Look. I ain’t really great at this mushy shit. But uh, you can have a few whores if you want tonight. On me.” 

An eyebrow raises at the other. Vox giving a small scoff. He wasn’t interested in any of these sluts parading around the studio. 

“ That so? What if I say I’d prefer you instead?” 

He’s grinning now, mismatched eyes glancing over at Val. The taller of the two pausing midtype. Red eyes peeking at him from over the rims of his sunglasses. 

“ Yeah? I wouldn’t be opposed to that. I don’t fuckin’ bottom though.” 

A blush spreads across Vox’s monitor. He had mostly been joking. A laugh leaves Val at that and he’s standing up. Hand grabbing the electronic demon’s arm, and dragging him outta his seat. 

“ Let’s go short stack. We got a long ride ahead of us.” 

Vox is pulled along behind the pimp, and all but flung into an empty room. Door slamming behind both of them. 

Vox’s ass was definitely sore by the next morning.


	2. The smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut I decided to write.

Valentino slams the door behind him. Vox glaring from his spot on the floor, not happy at being thrown in. 

“ What the hell do you think you’re doing, Tino? I don’t appreciate being treated like a rag doll.” 

Vox stands up, dusting his suit off with an annoyed look. That doesn’t last long however, because a second later he’s being shoved back. The back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed, causing him to fall back onto it. Tino crawling over him a moment later. 

“ What do you think I’m doing? I’m giving you your Valentine’s present. “

The TV feels hands, four to be exact, yanking his jacket off and tossing it to the floor. Now moving to unbutton his vest and button up shirt. 

“ H-Hey! Knock it off, I never agreed to this!” 

Vox squirms under the hands, gasping when a hot mouth covers his. It was a bit awkward since his face was a screen, but Val made it work. Forcing his tongue into Vox’s mouth as a distraction. It’s definitely been awhile since Vox has has any action, and it’s not like he hasn’t fantasized having sex with Val before. He just didn’t imagine himself on the receiving side. Fuck it, he needs this. 

The TV lifts his torso up, helping the many hands pull his shirt and vest off. Tossing them along with his bowtie onto the floor. Hands now grabbing along his exposed skin. Squeezing, scratching, and rubbing him. A groan leaves the TV and he’s arching up against the touch. 

“ Mm, someone’s needy, yeah? Look at you, you could be a professional.” 

Vox huffs and smacks Val on the forehead, glaring up at him. 

“ I ain’t interested in bein’ a whore, now shut it and fuck me.” 

Val merely laughs, pulling his hands away to take his glasses, and hat off. Setting them aside on the bedside table. 

“ That so? That sure sounded like a whore to me. But whatever.” 

Val is moving his hands down to start unbuttoning Vox’s pants. Making sure to rub his dick through the fabric a few times, causing the electronic demon to buck his hips into the touch. More needy noises leaving him. 

“ Those are such nice noises, baby. Keep makin’ em for me.” 

Finally Val get the pants off his partner, grinning when he sees a lack of underwear. 

“ Commando, huh? Didn’t take you for the type. Not complaining on my part though.” 

Val grins down at him as he starts removing his own clothes. That large, ridiculous jacket. A surprisingly nice red suit underneath that. What the hell? Why didn’t Val just walk around with that instead of covering it up?! He’d have to talk to him about that later. 

“ I really want you to suck me off, but I don’t have the patience right now. We can do that next round.” 

Next round? He expected Vox to stick around for more? A hug leaves the TV. He’ll deal with that when he has to. Right now he wanted that dick inside him. Jeez, he really did sound like a whore. 

A moment later and Val is crawling back over him, both of them completely naked. Vox letting out a yelp when teeth dig into the side of his neck. Oh fuck. That felt good. A low moan leaving him. Hips rolling up against Val’s.

“ You f-fucking tease-“

The TV lets out a gasp as the pimp grabs his thighs and spreads them. 

“ That’s part of my job, babe. I could get used to this view.” 

Val grins as he leans back, admiring the other in this position. He’s reaching over, grabbing a tube of lube. Squirting some one his fingers, then pressing them against Vox’s asshole. He thruster them in, not bothering to slowly ease into it. A scream leaves the TV, more noises following as Val’s fingers set a harsh pace. Vox gets used to the feeling after awhile, loud, lewd noises leaving him as he’s stretched. 

“ That’s right, I want you to tell daddy how much you want him. If not then I’ll have to show some restraint. “

Another moan leaves Vox, hips rolling down to meet the man’s fingers. Too far gone to care about his pride. 

“ Please Val. I want it, I want you inside me! Gimme it! I fucking want it! “

A pleased noise leaves the pimp and he’s pulling his fingers out. Vox groaning at the empty feeling, before something much bigger press against him. 

“ Such a good boy. Wish you were like this all the time.” 

Val slams all the way in, grinning widely when another scream rips from Vox’s throat. Not bothering to let him adjust, he’s moving at a brutal pace. The pimp leaning over the screaming TV to bite his shoulder. 

“ You ass-

Everyone’s g-gonna see! “

Vox’s hips continue to roll to meet Val’s. Voice hoarse from all his screaming. 

“ That’s the point, Vox. Mmm I don’t think I wanna share you with anyone. Don’t like the idea of someone else seeing you like this.” 

A string of needy sounds leaves Vox at a particularly hard thrust. He can feel himself getting close. 

“ Touch me, Tino. I’m so close-“

But the touch never comes, so he reaches down to jerk himself off. Only for Val to grab his wrists and pin them to the bed. 

“ No, you’re gonna cum from just my cock. Got it?” 

A nod from the TV and he’s arching up, a loud moan as he cums. Covering his stomach, and chest. 

“ That was good baby. But I haven’t finished yet. You ain’t getting a break till I cum.” 

Vox lost count after the eighth round.


End file.
